ellroyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joan Conville
Real life character. Referenced in * American Tabloid * Perfidia *This Storm Perfidia Joan is the largely elusive object of Bill's affection. This Storm A drunken Joan gets in a car accident on her way to LA. Waking up in jail Bill proposes that if Joan resigns her Navy commission that the manslaughter charges will be dropped and she can use her forensic skills working with Hideo. Joan meets Nort and Hideo and tells them the box's burns might show that it was buried immediately before or during the fire of '33. Joan discovers that the lumber of the box derived from late summer ’33. It was cut by the Anawalt Lumber Company. The information was found in book lists she had that said Anawalt’s key 1933 customer as Los Angeles City Parks and Recreation. The tested dirt contains traces of a four-to-one solution of oil-diluted kerosene, which has been known to be employed as a secondary accelerant to spread already-lit fires. She further tells him that she talked to Nort and did some newspaper research. Accordingly, it was surmised that the killer had knowledge of an impending arson in Griffith Park, or started the overall fire himself. Joan, Hideo, and Nort meet to discuss the Box Man discover he's 75 inches tall, was middle-aged, and heavy. Hideo and her get in an argument over the urgency of the case. They figure they'll check missing person's reports all over the surrounding areas. After work she goes and has dinner with Bill in Lyman's back room. Joan goes to see Ellen Marie Tullock, Karl Tullock's wife, and learns that her husband was obsessed with that '31 gold heist and that his obsession cost him his job due to him beating a young black boy who was released because a black pastor with police friends got him out. She also remembers Elmer's brother, Wayne Frank, was also obsessed with the gold heist and died the same day and that somehow him, Tullock, and the third man were connected. Joan becomes obsessed with the gold heist and wonders why she can't figure out Hideo until she discovers he's gay. She also discovers various rumors. While sleeping at Lyman, when she wakes up Dudley mentions she was talking of gold in her dreams. Joan goes to watch the grand jury for Shudo's case and later goes to Lyman's and confronts Bill about whose man is he. Dudley goes to see Joan and they have sex. Joan to a party where Kay's at and meets and listens to another a number of people, among them Saul and Andrea Lesnick, Claire, and Meyer Gelb. She tries to fool Gelb with a lie of having seen him and mentions gold which perturbs him. Going outside to look for Claire she sees Jean Staples fixing a microphone, and when she meets Claire and Orson Welles she learns he's going on a diplomatic mission in Latin America. Later at dinner with Kay she learns that Jack wants to have her head the Scientific Division of the LAPD in two years and she'd be made a Captain. Going home she sees Bill asleep in in his car in front of her house and takes him in. She follows Hideo's lead and also fakes Ray's signature to get photostat info and comes up with nothing. Later Buzz is assigned to the new case. Joan sits in on a meeting in Jack'd office to discuss the klubhaus murders They discuss how the victims were intentionally poisoned and Glennon's notebook is "discovered." Jack hands out assignments and tells Buzz and Elmer to not question the widows. Later Joan and Bill meet up and have sex. While at a meeting Joan thinks of how she knew about Wayne Frank and Frechette and set a trap for him to find. While she doesn't care, Thad gives various assignments. Later, Hideo tells Joan Dudley has to be cut in on the gold deal. Nort tells Hideo and Joan the pubic hair Hideo found had all been found to be by male's the victims but the female's was unknown. They posit a orgy scenario as well. Later Hideo and Joan discuss the Staley angle and a Teletype comes in requesting he immediately report to Mexico. Dudley and Buzz get in an argument in another Crash Room meeting. Joan says the terp still she's worked on match ones at Donald Matsura's place. Lee says they dumped their trash in their neighbor's cans and he thinks the case is a nothing case. She also notes the mail hasn't come in days and at the klubhaus but when she looks it over she discovers various tracts by Mimms, Rockwell, and a man named Mitch Krupp who was a suspect in her father's death. Joan goes over the tracts again and tries to figure them out. Breuning and Carlisle question John Miciak about the klubhaus and finds out it was a police sanctioned house of iniquity. He also relays how Rice showed him a gold bayonet. It's also discovered Link Rockwell was producing smut and Japanese guns were missing. When she meets with Kay afterwards she shows her the captain's bars and when Bill comes to her house he brags about him snitching for the grand jury. Joan thinks about how Dudley promised to solve her father's killer and how she doesn't believe Kay stabbed Dudley. She recalls not finding Gelb in Klemperer's Rolodex and breaking into Jean Staley's house and finding it empty and wiped clean. Also her and Hideo become closer, since they're both searching for the gold in all three cases. Waking up next to Bill, Joan gets a call notifying them that L.A. is under attack. Rushing to the station, after seeing chaos on her way to the lab, Thad gives her the job of taking pictures of their jailed Japs and setting up a lineup. Through the lineup they discover a man named Hiroshi Yamura. When he is taken to be questioned he commits suicide by biting down on a tablet. He was also known to frequent the klubhaus. After killing Krupp, Joan goes back to work in a haze. While logging contraband she hears two cops discussing the car accident she'd been in and the kids that died. First going to see if Kay's home and finding she isn't she thinks about how her life is over. Distraught, she cleans out her locker, leaves her microscope in Hideo's locker and her gold cufflinks on his work station. Breaking into the evidence locker she steals fourteen vials of terpin hydate and heads home. Finding her letters from her diary, she mails them to Kay and commits suicide. Category:Characters from Perfidia Category:Characters from This Storm Category:Forensic techs Category:Suicides